


I Choose You! (Or Jubilee really needs a Pikachu.)

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Marvel, Pokemon
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed Richards thinks that the best way to get his son to love him again is to give him a Pokemon. Things do not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You! (Or Jubilee really needs a Pikachu.)

Reed Richards hadn't intended to set Pokemon loose in his universe. He honestly hadn't meant to do so. But his son Franklin had been upset, and he knew that Franklin liked Pokemon, so this had been the best way he knew of to make Franklin take back his claim of hating him.

Of course, what Reed hadn't quite counted on was the Pokemon all getting loose. Suddenly there were hundreds of those creatures roaming around. The Baxter Building was overflowing with them, and they had spilled out into the street.

He really had no idea how he was going to explain this one to the Avengers.

*

"When I get my hands on you, Bub, I'm going to make you pay for this," Wolverine swore at Reed as he chased around the Primeape that had claimed him. His sidekick, Jubilee, looked much happier, as she sat with her new Pikachu. Apparently, they were holding an elaborate conversation with it that just consisted of repeating "Pika!" and "Chu!" Perhaps Reed should have watched more of the show before trying this experiment.

Jubilee wasn't the only one getting along well with her new Pokemon. Reed's daughter Valeria was cuddled up against her new Clefairy, and she seemed to be taking a nap. Others seemed to be almost as displeased as Wolverine. Ben was not very impressed with his rock type pokemon, that Jubilee had informed him was called a Golem, and Cyclops was insisting that his new Psyduck was giving him a headache.

The one that worried him the most was Franklin. Franklin appeared to have attracted a creature that Jubilee had reluctantly told him was called a MewTwo. It was some sort of psychic type, and was supposed to be immensely powerful. This was perhaps not a good sign for the continued survival of the omniverse.

"I am sorry about this," Reed told the assembled heroes. "This was clearly an unintended consequence of my experiment."

"You created Pokemon," Tony Stark repeated, even as he stared at the Magneton that hovered behind him. He was not pleased, and Reed could understand that, since apparently the electric pokemon kept wreaking havoc with his suit.

"It was for a good cause," Reed insisted.

"What are we supposed to do with all of these?" Tony asked. "They're causing chaos in the streets!"

"Can I keep mine?" Jubilee asked.

"Pika-CHU!" her pokemon said vehemently, as it bounced up to Jubilee's lap. The two of them clearly would not be easily separated.

"There's some danger to these, you have to admit," Cyclops said, as he looked over at his girlfriend's Alakazam. "These Pokemon are clearly beings of extraordinary power."

"Puh-lease," Jubilee muttered. "I could totally take Frosty's psychic type in a fight."

"Would you care to place a wager on that, Jubilation?" Emma asked her.

"Any time, any place," Jubilee said. "I'm the one who owns every single version of the game. You really think you can beat me at Pokemon?"

"Psychic types are the strongest," Emma said.

"You play Pokemon?" Scott asked incredulously.

"I invested in the company," Emma said. "My people kept me up to date."

"Fine then," Jubilee said. "Pikachu, I choo-"

Before she could finish, two new forms burst into the room. Jean Grey and Wanda Maximoff were both floating in the air. A firebird (Reed could hear Jubilee mutter "Moltres" under her breath) was flying above Jean, and Wanda appeared to have a smaller (and, Reed had to admit, cuter) version of Franklin's Pokemon.

"Emma Frost," Jean said. "I challenge you."

"Fine," the White Queen said. "Alakazam, go!"

"When they are finished, Franklin Richards," the Scarlet Witch said as she addressed Reed's son. "You and I shall battle. Reality has been warped once again, and only one of us will succeed."

"Stay the hell away from my kid," Reed said.

"I have to, Dad," Franklin said, as he watched Jean's Moltres dodge the psybeam that Alakazam sent at it. "That's why the Pokemon have come. It's me versus the witch. There can only be one champion."

"Be the very best, like no one ever was," Jubilee agreed.


End file.
